pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beak vs. Megamind
Sypnosis Megamind comes to Danville, and tries to join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but Mr. Kat will only let him join if he destroys The Beak. So Megamind goes on a rampage throughout the city, and Phineas and Ferb rebuild the Beak Suit and try to stop him, leading up to an epic battle. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy get help from Roxanne Ritchi, a news reporter, and her cameraman Hal, to expose the Beak's identity and bust her brothers. And Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his allies take turns trying to take down Metro Man. Plot & Some Quotes The episode starts out with a battle going on between Metro Man and Megamind in Megamind's evil lair. Roxanne is tied to a chair, and Megamind and Minion are trying to activate traps and weapons and things. The Brain Bots are chasing Metro Man all over the place. They are shouting angry rants with jokes and puns in them. Roxanne is complaining that she is so bored. Ultimately, Metro Man destroys the Brain Bots, rescues Roxanne, and shouts back to Megamind as he leaves through the roof that "the bad guys never win!" "Enjoy this day while it lasts Metro Man!" He shouted angrily after his nemesis. "Because this won't be the last you hear of me! Soon, I will defeat you. I will rule Metrosity and the world! I WILL... Oh, who am I kidding?" Suddenly depressed, he staggers over to his lounge and slouches down into his arm chair. Minion comes over with coffee and some snacks. "Cheer up, sir." He says cheerfully. "Things went better today than usual. He didn't beat you up and throw you in jail like he normally would have." "Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Megamind replied, still upset. "Well, in retrospect, I guess I could have said something more comforting..." "I just don't get it Minion! I try so hard, but I always lose! What is wrong with me! Why am I so pathetic?!" Minion ponders for a few minutes, the smiles at an idea. "You know what I think, sir? I think you just need a little help." "Help?" "Yes. Some allies who can fight along side you and support you and help you beat Metro Man!" "But who, Minion?" "Well, It just so happens I was on the internet the other day, and I found a website here." Minion turns to the monitor on a nearby computer console. "I stumbled across this gang of evil doers who sound right up your alley." He went on as he typed the address. "I'm sure if we go meet with them, they would be willing to work with you." Finally, he brings up the main home page for a group known as L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Megamind looks over the page for a few minutes, starts thinking, then finally cheers up and decides to go and give this group a shot. He and minion start to pack up their belongings. Megamind takes mostly everything in the lair, uses his De-Hydaration Gun. Minion packs a can of fish food and some oil for his suit in a lunch box, then he's ready. They head into the garage to get into the invisable car, but because it's invisable, they can't see it right away. Megamind walks around with his hands in front trying to find it until Minion hits the "Panic" button on the keys to so where the car is. The two put their luggage into the trunk of the invisable car, and drive off toward Danville. Meanwhile, Metro Man brings Roxanne to her van with Hal, her nerdy cameraman. Hal, having a crush on Roxanne, tries to hit on her and acts as worried as he can about her. Suddenly, Metro Man over hears this plot, and decides to follow his nemesis into Danville to try to stop him. Thinking it would be a great story to put on the news, and a great adventure, Roxanne decides to follow Metro Man, and try to get glimses of the action that takes place. Of course, she calls her boss first to check, and he gives the Okay. So Roxanne and Hal get in the van and on the road to Danville. In Danville, at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas and Ferb have just built a dodgeball machine in their back yard for a game of dodgeball they were going to play with Bufford and Baljeet. Unfortunatly, they soon find out that the machine can easily beat them all on the same team. Phineas decides the machine is too dangerous to play with as a normal human being, then figures that the Beak could probably handle this, so he and Ferb decide to rebuild the Beak suit to fight the machine, then wonders "Hey, where's Perry?" Perry enters the lair using a laster-like transporter, and is transported into his seat before Major Monogram. Monogram informs him that the League of Villainous Evil Doers Maniacally United For Frightning Investments in Naughtiness is meeting again in Danville. He is being sent to see what they are doing, and stop it if it's bad. Back at the household, Phineas and Ferb have finally finished their construction of the new and improved Beak suit, much to the delight of their friends, and decide to get it warmed up. The boys both get inside, Ferb in the Torso, Phineas in the head, with Phin shouting the Beak's catchphrase "MCKAW!". Just after the flashy intro, Candace comes up and sees the machines the boys have built. "You guys are so busted!" She shouts, and runs off to find Mom, who was just across the street at lunch with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiroh. With that, and a confused pause, the boys carry on with a few push-ups. Meanwhile, at the conference room of Love Muffin Evil Headquarters, Dr. Doofenshmirtz gives a role call to see who has come. The members present are himself, Rodney, Dr. Bloodpudding, Dr. Diminutive, Dr. Hot-Rod, Gru, everyone in Voltar's Division, and Megatron. They are discussing matters to attend to, and possible ideas for evil projects they can work on together, when all of a sudden Megamind and Minion come bursting into the room, and walk up to the table. "Ollo, fellow allies of Love Muffin." exclaims Megamind. "Uh, Sir, it's 'hello'" chimed in Minion. "Oh, sorry. Hellow fellow allies of Love Muffin." "Who the heck are you?" shouted Doofenshmirtz. "You have a lot of nerve just bursting into the lair of Love Muffin." "The name still doesn't sound threatening, Doofenshmirtz." retorted Rodney. "Quiet you!" Doofenshmirtz shouted at his rival before turning back to Megamind. "Now, what do you want?" Megamind happily carried on. "I've heard this is an organization for the most nafarious, most villainous, most evil villains in the world. I was hoping you may allow me to join, and together, we will all conquer the Earth! and what not." The rest of the villains, who have all been given a bad first impression of this new comer, all seem reluctant to allow him to join, suddenly, however, a big TV screen appears on the wall, and as it turns on, a silhouette cat-like figure appears, with read glowing eyes. "Huh, Mr. Kat, sir, how are you doing?" The cat figure begins to meow, so nobody can understand him. "Ooh, Mr. Kat sir, use the translator collar I made for you!" exclaimed Doktor Frogg. With an annoyed sigh, the kat makes movements on screen as if it is putting on a collar. "As I was saying" the figure finally hissed in an intimidating voice, "Doofenshmirtz, I called to see how things were going this morning. Is there a problem?" "Well, Sir," Stuttered Doofenshmirtz, "we have this new guy here, what was your name? Mega Mind? And he wants to join us." "Well we certainly could use a few more hands in our organization. Still, we have plenty of losers around here. Before we allow you to join, you must prove yourself worthy. Show us you have the skills to contribute to the success of our team." "How will I do that?" asked Megamind anxiously. "How can I prove myself worthy?" "There is one task here that I want taken care of." hissed Mr. Kat. "Recently, I have seen a figure fly through the streets, stopping crime and saving lives. This force was so powerful, he took down the almighty Kaka Pue Pue. This being is known as 'The Beak'!" A picture of the beak appears on the monitor. "Megamind, if you destroy The Beak, we will gladly accept you into our cult!" "Okay, that sounds like a good compromise." Said Doofenshmirtz. "Silence!" Boomed Mr. Kat. "Well, Megamind, what do you say?" "I will happily destroy this beak on my own, Mr. Kat!" exclaimed Megamind. "Just get me a seat ready at this table!" "Excellent!" "Oh Mr Kat!!" cried an annoying, high-pitched voice. "It's time for your bath!" "Oh for the love of fish!" cursed Mr. Kat. "I hate that human! Well, Megamind, good luck on your mission. The rest of you, carry on with your day. Kat out!" And then the monitor was turned off. "I will return soon, my soon-to-be allies!" shouted Megamind, "with the head of The Beak on a silver Plattar!" "Okay, thanks for listening everyone." Minion tried to hurry his master out the door before he could say anything else embarassing." Shortly After the newcomers leave the building, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. tries to get back to business, trying to figure out what to do, but Doofenshmirtz can't think of anything. Suddenly, Metro Man breaks in through the wall, surprising everyone. He asks if they've seen Megamind, and Rodney points out that he just came in and left on a mission, so Metro Man starts to leave, when he suddenly stops and turns around. "Wait a minute, my Justice sense is tingling!" He says. "You have super senses too!?" asks Voltar, surprised and scared. He had heard of Metro Man's reputation, and he was terrified of him. "Well yeah," says Metro Man, "but here I just have a bad feeling. That's my justice sense." He then points out all the clues that give away that LOVEMUFFIN is an evil scientist organization, so he destroys all the equipment, ties up the scientists, and flies them off to jail and drops them in. However, since they have not been convicted of a crime, the confused police let everyone out. Outside, Doofenshmirtz then decides what LOVEMUFFIN will do for the day: They are going to destroy Metro Man! He tries to state a plan he has, but then Rodney starts an arguement that he has a better idea. And ultimatly, everyone starts arguing that they have the best plan, until finally, they all agree to take turns trying to defeat Metro Man. They decide that Doofenshmirtz will go first (because everyone else thinks he's going to fail). Remains to be written... End Credits Replay of Mega Rap Songs *The Beak (Reprise) *Highway To Hell *Ultra Benny *Mega Rap Running Gags I Know What We're Gonna Do Today! 1. Megamind: 'Minion, I know what we're gonna do today! Round up the brain bots, pack our things and warm up the invisible car! '''Minion: '''On it, Sir! "Yes, Yes I Am” Line Roxanne: Aren't you a little young to be a superhero? Phineas:Yes,Yes I am. I get that a lot. Ferb’s Lines Phineas:He looks great Ferb:And he has a big head Whatcha Doin’? Isabella:Hey Phineas,Whatcha Doin'? Phineas:Rebuilding our superhero.This time we will do it more powerful.So powerful that no one can destroy him Isabella:Cool! Perry’s Entrance Perry squeezes into the oven, which turns out to be a teleporter. It then turns on, and teleports him to the exit nod in the base. Major Monogram also comments on why O.W.C.A. does not have more of those, and Carl answers because of the low budget. Evil Jingles *''Megamind's Secret Evil Lair! *''Love Muffin Evil Headquarters!'' *''Megamind's Newly Rented Evil Lair in Danville!'' Perry’s Trap Perry is trapped within a suspension chamber created by Dr. Nefario. He is unable to break out of it until Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally releases him at the end of the day. Curse You Perry the Platypus! '''Doofenshmirtz: Have a good evening, Perry the Platypus! See ya tomorrow! Quotes Doofenshmirtz: Megatron... Megatron: (From above in a booming voice) HERE. Doofenshmirtz: Why do I even need to call your name? Everyone can see when you're ''here! '''Megamind:' Ollo, followers of the Beak! Baljeet: '''I believe the term is "hello", not "ollo" that you are looking for. '''Megamind: '''Silence! I have captured you all, and you are all now my houst-ages! '''Isabella: '''Don't you mean hostages? '''Megamind: '''I said SILENCE! (He raises his lightning gun to her.) Brain Bots, seize them! '''Linda: Oh my gosh! What is this place, what is going on here? Lawrence: I don't know dear. Isabella: '''Mr and Mrs. Fletcher! '''Linda: Isabella, what the devil is going on here? Isabella: You have to get out of here, find help! There's a super villain on the loose around here and- Megamind: Minion, we have some intruders! Quick, the knock-out spray! Minion: Yes Sir! (Minion runs over to Linda and Lawrence, and knocks out Linda using the spray. Lawrence Screams and starts running away, but he is soon backed into a corner. Minion tries to spray him, but nothing comes out.) Minion: Sir, spray's out! Megamind: '''Well, use the forget-me stick! '''Minion: Oh, right. (He takes out the forget-me stick, and smacks Lawrence on the head with it, knocking him unconscious.) Cast *'Vincent Martella' as Phineas *'Thomas Sangster' as Ferb *'Ashley Tisdale' as Candace *'Alyson Stoner '''as Isabella *'Bobby Gaylor as Bufford *'Maulik Pancoly '''as Baljeet *Assorted Voices as the Fireside Girls *'Calonine Rhea 'as Mom *'Richard O'Brian as Dad *'Eileen Galindo' as Isabella's Mom *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh '''as Major Monogram *'Tyler Alexander Mann''' as Carl *'Kelly Hu '''as Stacy *'Joe Orrantia''' as Rodney *'Roger Bumpass' as Dr. HotRod *'Tom Kenny' as T0-9 *'Kathleen Barr' as Mr. Kat and Milly *'Steven Blum '''as Mr. Kat's translator *'David Kaye''' as Megatron *'Scott McNeil' as Voltar *'Lee Tockar '''as Docktor Frogg *'Colin Murdock''' as Red Menace *'Special Guest Star* Will Ferrel '''as Megamind *'Special Guest Star* David Cross as Minion *'''Special Guest Star* Tina Fey as Roxanne *'''Special Guest Star* Brad Pitt '''as Metro Man *Extras and Undetermined Voice Actors as Hal, Gru, Dr. Nefario, Dr. Bloodpudding, Dr. Diminutive, the brain bots, gru's minions, other animal agents, and other extras Background & Trivia Notes *This episode is a crossover with Megamind, a film created by DreamWorks Animation. *Many members of L.O.S.E. are seen in this episode. *When Dr. HotRod shouts "Hasta la vista, Metro Man!", and has his biker bots fire upon him, it is a reference to The Terminator. This pairs well with the idea that the biker bots look so similar to T-600 Units from the series. *During Ultra Benny's rampage, there are some references to Godzilla and Cloverfield. *There are some references to Cat's Cradle, particularly when everyone starts talking about and using Ice-9. *This episode is a continuation of The Beak. *The Zinc that Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses to build his Inator is the Zinc he collected from "The Lake Nose Monster". *Gru, Dr. Nefario, and their minions are revealed to have remained in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. after the events of Vote for Doof., although Steve Carrel and Russell Brand do not reprise their roles. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics Category:International Crossovers Category:Random Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Articles under construction Category:Stories